The Calm Before The Storm
by PixelTheLittlestFembot
Summary: G1 Universe: On Cybertron, three orphaned femmes stick together and struggle to survive. But what happens when one of Shockwave's energon raids goes awry and they're caught? Let's just say...the seekers get their own pets.
1. Chapter 1

This story is being co-authored between Decepticon Chick and I! Please review and enjoy!

Nala is Decepticon Chick's OC.

Gale and Nova are both of ours.

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro

All had been peaceful on Cybertron lately. No random raids by Shockwave and his drones. It was like the war was on a stand still for the remaining bots on Cybertron. Three femmes were about to realize the meaning behind, "The calm before the storm."

" Come on, Nala! You're falling behind! " Gale huffed, stopping to let the youngest of the three to catch up.

Gale was the eldest and feared nothing but the safety of her two closest friends...her only friends. Nala panted as she finally caught up. Gale could be so overprotective at times but it served well with conditions that they lived in.

Nova gave a soft giggle as Gale reprimanded Nala about staying close to the group.

" Okay, Gale! I'm fine. Really! " Nala assured. I'm not a sparkling, she thought to herself.

Nova wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders and made them keep walking.

" Enough squabbling, girls. We need to find a place to set up for the night. After that we still need to find something to eat. " Nova explained, leading them gently.

Nala and Gale looked at each and nodded. Nova was right. They needed to stay together. Ever since their creators had been killed in a Decepticon raid, fate had brought them together. On that fateful night, running from the explosions and the prowling Decepticons, they had found each other while hiding in a drainage pipe. Ever since that day they had ran together as a group.

" How about that old factory...? " Nala asked, pointing to the collapsed structure.

Nova and Gale glanced at each other. Nala always had a knack for finding their shelter.

" Good job, Nala! " Gale laughed, dragging the other two along.

They were almost to the door when something caught Nova's optic. It looked almost like fireworks that the Autobots used to shoot off after a victory when they were just sparklings. But the Autobot warriors had left long ago.

Her optics strained to see what was happening but cringed back as she saw the smoke billowing out of blazing buildings. A raid? Right now! But they didn't even give any warning like usual. A threat, a bargain, none of it!

" Inside now! " Nova exclaimed, shoving the other startled two into the building as a stray blast nearly grazed their backs. They could feel the heat from it.

Nala clung to Nova with fear-filled optics.

" Damn it! A raid? Filthy Decepticreep! " Nova snarled, gently stroking Nala's helm.

Gale poked her helm out a window, hoping to see how close they were. Drones were crawling everywhere, Gale knew they wouldn't be able to sneak out. They just needed to stay put and hope the drones stayed away.

" Are they out there...? " Nala whimpered, looking at Gale.

Gale gently nodded her head. A gulp made it's way down Nala's slender throat. Flashbacks of her parents being shot before her optics flashed in her processor. Her optics shut themselves tight, terror strangling her spark.

" Don't worry, I wouldn't let them touch you. " Nova growled, holding the trembling form tight.

Gale kept an optic out and watched as many drones passed by the old factory and deeper into the city. She wasn't afraid of those dumb drones but she knew Nala was and had to keep her and Nova save.

"What are we going to do?" Nova asked, holding onto Nala and hushing her quietly.

Gale let out a sigh. For once she really didn't know what to do. She just hoped that the drones would all pass by soon so they could sneak out of the old building and find a safer place. As Gale watched a few more drones go by and no more where coming she knew it was now or never.

"Come on, lets go" She whispered and opened the door of the building. The three quickly walked out of the factory and into the broken city. Gale looked around to spot any drones and she couldn't see any. Nala was sobbing quietly as she clang onto Nova, she didn't want to look anywhere, she was to scared.

"Gale where are going going?" Nove ask, she was panicking a bit from the destruction of the city and feared they were going to be spotted. As Gale was about to say something, she spotted a large trailer filled with a purple glow.

"Hey, what's that?" Gale ran over to the trailer, leaving Nala and Nove in shock.

"Gale! What are you doing?" Nove whispered, trying not to get to loud. Her and Nala then quickly walked over to where Gale had gone and as they got there the three stood in disbelief.

"I've never seen so much energon!" Nala said happily

"This energon could last us for months" Gale said happily as she tried to grab a few.

"Gale how are we suppose to carry all this?" Nova asked. Nala left her and grabbed a few energon cubes as well. Before Gale could reply an energy net was thrown and caught Nala.

"Ahhh!" She screamed and tried to get out of the net, but it was no good.

"Nala!" Gale and Nove ran to her and tried to get her out of the net. Gale pulled out her pocket knife and tried to cut the net but it only broke the knife.

"Slag!" She snarled, pulling at the net now.

"Guys I'm scared!" Nala cried, struggling with all her might. Nova hushed her and tried to remain calm as she pulled at the net too.

"Freeze femmes!" The three femmes looked behind them and saw about ten drones, with guns pointed at them.

They were outnumbered.

Gale growled as she glared at every drone staring at them. Nova held Nala's hand through the net as she cried quietly.

"You will surrender femmes and come along with no problems" The drone snarled as he came closer.

Normally Gale would put up a fight and wouldn't give up that easy but she looked at Nova and saw she had her hands up in defeat. Gale was going to snap at her but Nova interrupted.

"Gale were outnumbered. Do as he says" She whispered, with pleading optics.

Gale looked at her and Nala and she didn't want anything to happen with her friends. So for once in her life she put up her hands in surrender.

"Good femmes" The drone chuckled. The drones put cuffs on them and took the femmes back to there base and there commander, Shockwave.

Gale struggled as a drone dragged her, and snarled as the drone grabbed her aft and she managed to through a few punches at him. Nove didn't put up a fight but still struggled a bit. Only because the drone dragging her kept stocking her side and making sick comments. Nala was out of the net but was sobbing like never before as a drone carried her. Nove was relived that this drone didn't try anything and was gently carrying her, at least someone had a soft side.

They got back to the commander and the drones put the femmes in a holding cell. Gale threw one last punch at a drone then was in the the cell. Nova was shoved in and watched as the drone that was carrying Nala placed her on the cell floor gently. Nala didn't move and was scared out of her CPU.

The three femmes sat on the floor and waiting to see what there fait was.

"Guys I'm sorry, it's all my fault. If I didn't go to that stupid trailer this would have never happen" Gale said feeling really sorry. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Nala softly smiling at her with tearful optics.

"It's not your fault Gale, we're friends and friends stick together"

The three femmes smiled and hugged each other. As this was happening the sound of a door opening was herd and the femmes looked out of there cell to see who was coming.

Nala hugged Nove feeling scared. As the footsteps neared Gale got ready to snarl at the the one coming. When the one approaching got into optic view, Nala couldn't help but squick and hide her face as Nove hugged her. All Gale did was growl.

"Shockwave"


	2. Chapter 2

A Decepticon Chick and PixelTheLittlest Fembot Production

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro

Chapter 2

Shockwave glared down at the trio.

" Fembots. I thought they were extinct. " he growled, taking a step into the room.

Gale stepped in front of the other two protectively. No Decepticon was going to harm her friends. Shockwave's optics trailed from the aggressive one to the other two. Nova was staring up at the mech with terrified optics. Nala was tucked protectively in her arms, tears streaming from her optics.

If Shockwave had a mouth, he'd be smirking at them. What a rare treat his drones had stumbled upon. Megatron would be greatly pleased with this news. The leader always did have a fancy for the femmes.

" From my experiences, you fembots are clever creatures. Perhaps I should...seperate you three. " Shockwave threatened, circling them.

Nova gently shushed Nala as a sob escaped her. The thought of being in a dark cell all by herself terrified the young fembot.

" But if you give your names I'll allow you three to stay together. " he offered, his non-gun hand stroking the tops of their helms.

" Nala! " Nala squeaked, clinging to Nova.

" My name is Nova. " Nova muttered, glaring at Shockwave.

Shockwave waited for Gale to respond. Gale's pride was getting in the way once more. She wanted to be strong and tell him to shove it. But her friends were counting on her to keep them alive.

" My name is Gale, Decepticreep. " she growled reluctantly.

" Good girls. " the cyclops purred, throwing down smaller pieces of energon at their feet.

With this he left the girls to themselves. Nala's tanks gave a low growl as she reached for a piece. But her servo was held back by Nova, who gave her a tiny shake of the helm.

" You must not, Nala. We don't know what is in those pieces. " Nova explained sadly.

" But I'm so hungry... " Nala whimpered, eyeing the sustenance.

" I know. I know. I'm hungry too, sweety. " Nova whispered into her receptor.

Gale fist slammed into wall with much resentment. She hated being so helpless!

Shockwave's Communications Room

Shockwave made his way to his computer. Oh, how happy Lord Megatron was going to be!

" Lord Megatron, I have some interesting news for you. " Shockwave exclaimed, saluting the screen filled with Megatron's dead metal gray face.

" Ah, is that so, Shockwave? And what interesting news would you have for me? " Megatron asked, that sly smirk on his face plating.

" While on a raid, my drones found three fembots trying to steal from a storage of energon. Very beautiful fembots, I should add. They are in my custody at the moment. I was thinking your mean could need...a morale boost. " the purple one chuckled darkly.

Megatron's blood red optics lit up at this.

" Is that so! Good job, old friend. It seems I did leave Cybertron in capable servos. But dare I ask what their names are? " he asked, leaning into the screen.

" Nova, Nala, and Gale. I could've swore they were sisters with how close they acted. Should I send them with the next shipment? " Shockwave asked, motioning towards the teleporter.

" Oh, do you even have to ask, Shockwave? " Megatron asked with a wink. With that the screen went blank.

His master was so predictable sometimes.

Back in the cell the three sat down in the corner waiting to see what would happen. Gale was growling, wanting to blow a hole in the wall so the three could escape. But sadly she couldn't do that.

Nala snuggled her small head into Nova's shoulder and let out a small whimper.

"W-what's going to happen to us?" Nala whimpered softly.

"I don't know, but I will make sure that no one will harm the two of you" Gale told them. If any decepticon laid a finger on any of her friends or herself, they would have to deal with her and it would not be pretty.

The three have had a run in with some mechs in the past that had tried to make a move on them. Gale then showed them what would happen if they tried anything like that again to them. She smirked at the memory, they were lucky to have there interface's still attached to them.

She shook her head after the three heard a door open and footsteps coming. Gale growled as Shockwave appeared and stared at the three. Nala was hugging Nove like a teddy bear while Nova stroked her head.

"Are you three enjoying your stay?" He asked smugly.

"In your dreams decepticreep!" Gale snapped at him. Shockwave only chuckled at her.

"Oh Gale, you show so much fire. The other decepticon's will love your company" He smirked.

"Other decepticon's!" Gale asked "What are you planning?" She demanded to know.

"The three of you will be transported to another location. Where Megatron and his men are waiting for your arrival."

The three looked up at him in shock.

"W-wait..y-your not sending us to that bastard and his perverted solders!" Gale shouted out at him.

Nala was sobbing loudly, she didn't want to be around more decepticons. She hoped this was just a horrible dream and soon she would wake up alone with Nova and Gale safely in a building like every other day. But sadly, she knew that was not going to happen. Nova was holding onto Nala too tight and her spark was beating quickly.

"You have no choice femmes, Megatron is expecting your arrival shortly. You will be sent through the space bridge and there location on 'Earth'." He whispered loudly 'Earth' making them femmes shiver and stare at him still in shock.

"Earth? What the frag is that!" Gale growled.

"Such language is not right for such a pretty femme like yourself" He purred at Gale making her screw her face up in disgust and take a step back.

"L-leave her alone.." A soft voice was heard. Gale looked over. It was Nala.

Nala was looking at Shockwave with tearful optics and shaking body. Shockwave chuckled softly at the young femme.

"Well, well. You finally speak. There is nothing to fear beautiful, you will feel right at home when you arrive at the decepticon base. They will take wonderful care of the three of you." He purred softly.

"You didn't answer my question, Con! Where is earth?" Gale yelled at him.

"You will see, darling" He purred again and then deactivated the energy bars and stepped into the cell.

"You femmes will come along nicely. We wouldn't want any accidents, now would we?" He said to the three, showing off his arm gun.

Gale just wanted to jump on him and tear his optic out. But she was also think about her friends and knew the best thing to do was do as he says. The three femmes still had the cuffs on so Shockwave knew they were not going to be a problem.

The femmes walked behind him, following him to where ever he was going. Nova held Nala close to her trying to make her feel better. Nala cried softly on her side while they walked down the hall. Gale just stood close to her friends and glared at Shockwave's back.

They arrived at a room which looked like a control room and the femme spotted a storage of supplies in a small area which looked like it would close up.

Shockwave stopped in front of it and looked at the femmes.

"Go on, in you go" He pointed.

"Why?" Gale growled

"Because this is your ride to earth, you will enter or you will be forced to." Shockwave warned them.

Nova let out a sigh and took a step into it, with Nala next to her. Gale followed behind and once in she sat down with her friends.

"You femmes enjoy you little trip" He typed in a few codes and before the door closed he looked at the femmes one last time.

"And enjoy your new home"

With that the door closed and a all the three could see was a bright light. A scream was the last thing Shockwave heard.


	3. Chapter 3

A Decepticon Chick and PixelTheLittlestFembot Production

Transformers Belongs To Hasbro

Chapter 3

Earth

Megatron waited eagerly for his new arrivals. This was exactly what his men needed on this dirtball of a planet. But he didn't have to wait long for their arrival. Shockwave was a fast worker.

With a flash, the girls materialized inside the other spacebridge. Megatron's smirking face plating greeted them as the door slid open. Nala gave a terrified squeak as she caught sight of the warlord. This day was getting worse and worse!

" Ah, hello, fembots. A pleasure to meet you three. " Megatron said, taking a step toward the trembling trio. They were terrified of him, even Gale.

" G-Go away! " Gale weakly threatened, fear closing her throat. But for once in her life, when Megatron stepped closer...she stepped back.

For once, she was retreating. A smirk curled the warlord's features. He had that affect on those weaker than himself. His gaze went to the one who was crying. Nala flinched back as he kneeled down to her.

" No need for tears, sweety. You'll enjoy your new home here, I assure you. My men will love such a fragile companion. " he purred, tilting her chin to scan every feature of her tear-soaked face.

Brave Nova slapped his hand away.

" D-Don't touch her, j-jerk. " Nova tried to growl but it came out more as a whimper. Megatron chuckled and rubbed the hand he had slapped away.

" Ah, you must be Nova, the mother of the group. How noble of you to take care of two other orphans when you can barely care for yourself, Nova. " he chortled, standing back up. " I'll give you an option. Follow me without any problems and I'll take the cuffs off. Give me trouble and I'll personally drag you in by your pretty helms. "

Obviously the girls took the first option. They rubbed their painful wrist as the restraints were removed. Nala sniffled as she observed the cuts they had caused. Megatron noticed her discomfort. They were pets not prisoners, that was why he was a lot nicer.

" I'll have Hook take care of that after you meet my soldiers. Ever since I gave them the news, they've been so eager to meet you three. " he said, leading them along.

The trio cringed at his words but continued to follow him. This mech could kill them with a blast of his fusion cannon if he wished... Before they knew it, they were at the base. Loud noises began to meet their receptors as they approached the base's main room.

" Let's just say the men are getting rowdy to meet you. " he chuckled, opening the door. A series of cat-calls and whistles greeted the wide-eyed girls. So many Decepticons in one place and all their optics on them.

The seeker trine watched eagerly from their own spot. Starscream was smirking and Skywarp was nudging Thundercracker with his elbow. Mechs would be mechs.

" As you can see, I kept my promise of the fembots. But I have one little change to what I said. The femmes will not be a group pleasure but an individual's. They will be a prize for whoever shows me that they deserve their own pet. " Megatron said, a sly smirk on his face.

A hush went through the group...for a second before all hell broke loose.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT A GROUP THING! " they all seemed to shout, except for the seekers who merely perked up at the notion.

" Only the greatest of my soldiers will be given the honor. " Megatron responded, holding his ground.

The trio were huddled together, tears dripping from their optics. Even Gale was crying by this point. They just wanted to be back home in whatever alleyway or crumbling building they could find to sleep in. The sniffles seemed to catch Megatron's attention.

" Poor things must be exhausted, boys. I'll send them to sleep then deliberate who gets them. " Megatron said, wrapping his arms around them as he led the three away. Before they were out the door, a smack met each of their afts.

Gale whipped around and looked at the perpetrator. The ignorant mech had been Dirge. Megatron had to pull her off as she tried to rip the optics from Dirge's helm. The struggle sent a sharp blow to greet Nala's innocent face plating, causing her to fell back from the impact. Nova instantly dropped down to hold her but the poor thing was sobbing loudly, a dent on her tender cheek.

" ENOUGH! " Megatron bellowed, pulling Gale off and blasting Dirge away. The war lord gave Gale a rough shake before depositing her to the cold floor.

Gale wanted to continue but Nala's sobs turned her attentions away from the idiot mech with the cone-shaped helm.

" Ssshhh, it's ok, sweety! " Gale tried to comfort, but Megatron was already dragging them away.

The tyrant glanced down at Nala. The injury was minor but one he would not except unless he was the one who had dealt it. He assumed the other two would comfort her and make sure she was okay.

Megatron wracked his processor to find a place to put the three so none of his soldiers could get to the girls. Only one option seemed to surface. He'd put them in the brig for safe keeping until they got a "Master". The word brought a smile to his weathered features. Such an appropriate word for such beautiful creatures.

Throwing Gale, setting Nova on her peds, and putting Nala gently on the ground, Megatron activated the bars.

" Enjoy your stay, little ones. " he purred.

Megatron walked out of the room and into the room all his men were waiting. They were all trying to impress their leader by asking is there was anything he wanted them to do or any guarding that needed done. He smirked, he could do this for as long as he wants.

"The femmes will remain in the brig for the time being and I don't want anyone down there without my permission." He ordered and his men nodded.

"Long Haul, I want you to guard the femmes to keep an optic on them " Megatron ordered once more, looking at the mech.

"Yes sire!" He said and walked to the brig.

In the brig the three were in the corner with the head's hung in defeat. Hugging close, they tried to bring comfort to each other.

"Well...what now?" Nova asked.

"I don't know..." Gale whispered, stroking Nala's head gently.

"We can only hope for the best." Nova said, trying the make things sound better.

"The best?" Gale asked "We're being held captive by decepticons who are dying for an interface!" She yelled, causing Nala to cry softly. Nova let out a sigh and stroked Nala's head again. Gale looked down and hugged her friends.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"It's alright, Gale" Nova smiled.

Just then they heard a door open and looked out there cell. They watched as a large and bulky decepticon walked by there cell, giving the femmes a wicked smirk before continuing his way past them and to the other end where he sat down in a chair.

The femmes didn't say anything and just stayed quiet for a long moment.

Gale then looked out of the cell before standing up and walking to the bars.

"Gale, what are you doing?" Nova asked confused.

"I have an idea." She whispered.

She looked out the cell and at the decepticon with his back to them. Gale smirked, she had a dirty idea.

"Hey you" She called out the cell. The decepticon then turned around and saw one that had attacked Dirge. He smirked as he stood up and walked the the cell.

"How's it going?" Gale asked. Long Haul raised a brow.

"Well, now that your here I'm not bad at all" He grinned. Gale just smirked.

"What's your name?" She purred as she reached her hand through the energy bars and touched his strong arm gently causing Long Haul to shiver with pleasure.

"They call me Long Haul, my dear" He touched her own arm and stroked it gently "Your Gale, right?"

"That's right" She smiled, moving her hand lower close to his panel. He shivered in delight.

"It's been a while since you've had a femmes touch, hasn't it?" Gale purred as she started to rub his panel.

Long Haul was groaning with pleasure as the femme rubbed his panel. What luck he had, this femme was all over him.

"It's been too long" He replied.

"Well, you want me to help you catch up?" Leaning her face closer to the energy bars still rubbing him gently.

Long Haul's optic's light up and in a split second he deactivated the bars so she could step out.

"Gale, what are you doing?" Nova asked in shock of what she was doing.

"Just having some fun" She smirked and turned her head to her, giving Nova a wink. Nova didn't know what her plan was but hoped it will work.

Gale and Long Haul went into the next cell and she pushed him up agents the wall.

"I'm going to show you what you have missed" She purred and slowly slid down his body and onto her knees.

Long Haul shut his optics and was grinning like an idiot.

Slowly Gale removed his codpiece with a soft click and he started to moan louder, waiting for her to show him what she can do.

Gale then grinned. Her plan was working. She slowly reached down her leg and to her ankle where she pulled out a pocket knife.

Long Haul was still waiting but it didn't bother him. Not until he felt something sharp on his interface. He onlined his optics and looked down at the femme. He almost yelled as he saw her smug grin and what she had in her hands.

She was holding his interface and against it was a knife.

"You wouldn't" He growled at her.

"Is that a test?" She purred as she pressed the knife a little harder. He froze, not daring to move.

Gale then stood up, still holding the knife to his interface.

"Now" She purred agents his audio receptor "If you want your little friend here to stay attached to you, you will do as I say"

He nodded his head quickly. Gale giggled at how helpless he was.

"Now here is what you are going to do"

Megatron was in the control room with Soundwave and Starscream. Sorting out some plans and when to make another trip to steal energon. But his thoughts were also about the femmes. He smirked. They were beautiful femmes for sure, he was going to choose there masters very carefully.

He then got a com link from Long Haul.

"What does he want?" He growled as he answered the com.

'What is it Long Haul?'

'Umm...s-sire...c-can you come down to the brig?'

'Why?'

'J-just...please come down'

With that the com link ended.

Megatron growled. But he went to the bring anyway with Starscream following him. As the entered the brig they looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. He looked into the femmes cell and realised one was missing.

"Where is Gale?" He growled.

Nala and Nove pointed to the cell next to them.

Megatron walked to the nxt cell and his optic's widen at the site before him. Starscream was the one to speak.

"Oh Primus!" He almost shouted.

All Megatron could do was shake his head. Gale was smirking at the mech's around her, still holding the knife to his interface.

"Now you can see why I wanted you to come down, sir" Long Haul said still scared to move.

"May I ask how she got out in the first place?" Megatron glared at him.

"Well..." Long Haul tried to think of something but couldn't "I thought she liked me" He squeaked.

Gale giggled softly at his words. Megatron groaned.

"Why are you doing this Gale?"

"I want you to let me and my friends go" She almost ordered him. Megatron chuckled at her.

"Well that's not going to happen, my dear" He chuckled.

Gale glared at him and pushed the knife harder on Long Haul's interface.

"She's putting pressure on me, SHE'S PUTTING PRESSURE ON ME!" Long Haul panicked.

"Alright alright." Megatron said "I'll make a deal with you."

"What's the deal?" Gale asked.

"You let my soldier go...and I will let you femmes out of the cell"

"Is that it?" Gale was not impressed with that.

"You femmes are free to roam around the base" Megatron added.

"Keep going"

Megatron let out a sigh "How about the three of you will get your own room with plenty of energon, space and a private washing tank"

"Hey I'm second in command and I don't have my own washing room!" Starscream complained.

"Starscream SHUTUP!" Megatron ordered.

Gale seemed to be interested in that deal. Her friends and herself will have privacy.

"But that means if your going to be let out of this cell I'm going to make you and your friends work and clean my base"

Gale thought for a moment. At least herself and her friends will have something to do.

"What about giving us to someone like pets?" Gale growled.

"That will still happen but in time. I'm sure you and your friends will get use to us" He smirked.

"Gale?" A soft voice was heard, it was Nova "Accept the deal, it's better then here..."

Gale thought for a moment, she was right. How much better could they offer?

"Fine. Deal" She told Megatron and finally let go of Long Haul's interface.

Right away Long Haul put his codpiece back on and got away from Gale. Gale couldn't help but chuckle, that should teach the mech's a lesson.

"I'll send you femmes to our medic first for a check up." Megatron said as he deactivated the energy bars Nala and Nova were in.

"Follow me. " Megatron ordered, walking away.

Nova hugged Nala was the two walked out the cell with Megatron. Gale was walking out as well but as she was she looked up at Starscream who was smirking at her.

He gave her and small wink as she walked past him.

Mech's never learn.


End file.
